plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kernel-pult
Kernel-pult is an offensive lobbed-shot plant appearing in both main series ''Plants vs. Zombies'' games. While he normally lobs kernels that deal 20 damage per shot at an equal rate to Cabbage-pult, he has a 25% chance to fire a butter projectile that deals 40 damage per shot to his target, briefly stunning it in most cases. Origins Kernel-pult is based on the crop maize (Zea mays), also known as corn, a type of large grain plant. His name is a portmanteau of "kernel", the term for the fruit of corn which is what he is, and "catapult", a ballistic device used to hurl larges stones for warfare purpose in ancient times, referring to his ability to hurl corn and butter, which are used together in many dishes in real life. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Kernel-pult is unlocked after completing Level 5-2. His butter attack can stun the target for 5 seconds. Two Kernel-pults placed adjacent to another horizontally can be upgraded into a Cob Cannon. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Kernel-pult is obtained by finishing Pirate Seas - Day 1. The butter stuns for 8 seconds, and can also instantly defeat the following zombies, regardless of health: *Seagull Zombie *Pelican Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Bug Zombie (Only kills the bug, and will never kill the zombie) Defeating a Seagull Zombie with Kernel-pult's butter will get the player the Pat the Birdy achievement. Audio Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Kernel-pult Kernel-pults fling corn kernels and butter at zombies. Damage: light (kernel), normal (butter) Range: lobbed Special: butter immobilizes zombies Kernel-pult is the eldest of the Pult brothers. Of the three of them, Kernel is the only one who consistently remembers the others' birthdays. He bugs them about it a little, too. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Kernel-pult hurls butter that hits every zombie and obstacle on-screen, dealing 60 damage per shot and paralyzing them for 8 seconds. Arma-mint effect When boosted by Arma-mint, Kernel-pult deals an additional 100 DPS with his kernels, and his butter stun duration is increased to sixteen seconds. Notably, Kernel-pult does not gain any damage to his butter when boosted. Level upgrade Level upgrade Plants vs. Zombies Online Costumed When given Plant Food, Kernel-pult shoots flaming butter which deals more damage. Strategies Kernel-pult is a rather fickle plant, as his performance is highly inconsistent and heavily dependent on the random number generator. While his damage per second potential is normally ranked amongst the lowest in the player's arsenal, his butter attack can prove to be highly devastating against high-health target, especially when Kernel-pult is aided by other more powerful offensive plants. Therefore, Kernel-pult will find most of his use as an early- to mid-game support plant to bolster others' performance, rather than a conventional offensive plant, so this is best used for support more than anything else. Certain plants with limited attack radius, such as Spikerock, Spikeweed, Ghost Pepper, Lava Guava, Celery Stalker, and Chomper/Toadstool (for inedible zombies) will benefit significantly from Kernel-pult. The latter's stunning effect can occasionally stun zombies and force them to stay on the former's attack range for a longer amount of time and allow these plants to deal more damage. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Kernel-pult is highly important in the Roof levels, as the incline of the Roof will upset the firing of peas, spores, etc. He can also bypass Screen Door Zombies' and Ladder Zombies' shield and hurt them directly, as well as hit submerged Snorkel Zombies. I, Zombie Because of the inconsistency of butter throwing frequency, it is easy to misjudge the power of a Kernel-pult in I, Zombie. One Kernel-pult near the back could prove to be very hard to deal with, especially if Digger Zombies cannot eat him. Consider either doubling up zombies or using a stronger one (Football Zombie, Dancing Zombie, Buckethead Zombie) instead in rows with Kernel-pults. In rows with more than one Kernel-pult, Digger Zombies and Bungee Zombies should be considered, instead of a head-on assault. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Kernel-pult has received a noticeable buff both in his offensive and supportive capability: Firstly, the butter's stunning duration has been effectively tripled due to the normal duration increase combined with the change in general gameplay, massively increasing Kernel-pult's support capability. Secondly, Kernel-pult can now also instantly kill several flying enemies, and will prove to be even more effective than other offensive plants at combating Zombie Parrots. Kernel-pult's Plant Food ability reflects the plant's supportive nature, as while he does very low damage for a Plant Food effect, he can temporarily disable all enemies on the field. Therefore, he should only be used if the player needs more time to react, or when there are great amounts of Seagull Zombies/Pelican Zombies, Bug Zombies and/or Zombie Parrots present on the screen. Compared to Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food effect, Kernel-pult's can deal damage, affect flying threats and work in tandem with fire-based plants, but does not affect off-screen enemies and has a shorter stun time. Plus, Parasol Zombie is immune to it. Using him with the Primal Peashooter is a bad idea as Primal Peashooter can knock back zombies and Kernel-pult can easily miss his shots. Aside from the enemies that can be instantly neutralized by butter, Kernel-pult can also prove to be particularly effective against the following targets: *Swashbuckler Zombie (kills him instantly only when he is raiding) *Pirate Captain Zombie (prevents him from releasing the Zombie Parrot to steal plants, and can insta-kill the parrot) *Chicken Wrangler Zombie and Weasel Hoarder (preventing them from releasing their Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels, even if they are killed) *Disco-tron 3000 (prevents it from summoning Disco Jetpack Zombie) *Dodo Rider Zombie (Disables flight) Kernel-pult should not be used against zombies that can block or reflect lobbed shots, such as Shield Zombie, Jester Zombie and Parasol Zombie. Related achievements ''Plants vs. Zombies Plants vs. Zombies 2 Gallery Trivia Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies *In a Q&A stream hosted by Laura Shigihara, she revealed how she made the sound of the Kernel-pult's butter hitting a zombie. She first tried throwing butter into oatmeal, and when that didn't work she asked George Fan if she could throw butter at him. He agreed, and Laura then spent 10 minutes throwing butter at George to produce the sound she needed. *An eyebrow-less and catapult-less Kernel-pult could be seen in the Character Menu on the original official Plants vs. Zombies website. **In the old iPod Touch and iPhone versions of the game, there is also an image of an eyebrowless Kernel-pult on the seed packet. However, the actual Kernel-pult does have eyebrows. However, he still does not have them on the seed packet in the iPad version. *Like with other catapult plants, if a zombie is directly in front of a Kernel-pult, the kernel or butter will hit the zombie instantly instead of flying up in the air. *If a zombie has butter on his head while one enters the code "dance", it will not dance but instead pose in a frame of the dance until the butter wears off. *If he is about to lob butter, but is squashed, the squashed Kernel-pult will have a kernel on his basket instead of butter. *His Almanac entry states that he is the oldest of the pult family, whereas Melon-pult is stated as the middle child in the second game. With both of these facts, Cabbage-pult is assumed to be the youngest. *When choosing where to plant him in the Xbox Live Arcade version, butter can be seen on his basket. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *After the 2.7.1 update, he can immobilize Pharaoh Zombie while in his sarcophagus, despite that zombie being unable to see while still in it. **However, this is still not the case in the Chinese version. *In the Chinese version, if a zombie gets buttered, then a Cuke goes off, the zombie's head will float in mid-air, but the rest of the body will disappear. *He is tied with Bonk Choy for the most amount of costumes in the entire game, with six. *Fried Green Tomatoes, mentioned in his Almanac entry, is a movie about a housewife who is unhappy with her life, and she befriends an old lady who her tells her stories of people she used to know. *As stated in one of his costumes, his favorite color is red. *The kernel rocket from the Level 2 upgrade in the Chinese version can defrost zombies. *If a Jester Zombie returns the butter lobbed by a Kernel-pult the butter will do nothing other than damaging a plant. *The Travel Log Quest for unlocking Kernel-pult spells it "kernelpult" with no dash in between. *His Lawn of Doom costume is resembles Pennywise from IT. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Online *He was formerly unlocked after beating Pirate Seas - Level 3-1. *The basket is now made of metal. It can also be customized to be other various things, such as a net or baseball glove. See also *Cob Cannon *Lobbed shots *Pat the Birdy *Butter *Lobbed-shot plants es:Lanzamaízfr:Cata-graineru:Зернопультаpl:Kernel-pultzh:玉米投手 Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Roof obtained plants Category:Immobilizing plants Category:Roof Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Pirate Seas obtained plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Upgradeable plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Instant-kill plants